Promotions and Punishment
by Netta Sloan
Summary: Continues on with the Seaquest story after the last episode, Weapons of War.
1. Chapter 1

Captain Hudson reached the end of the document in front of him and sat back, blinking in confusion at the contents. He tilted his head to the right mulling over recent events with this particular crewman, but his mind still came up empty. A knock at the door interrupted the headache he felt coming on.

"It's open."

"Hello Captain."

"Ah, Commander. What can I do for you?"

"Actually sir…I thought you might have some questions about that." Ford nodded his head at the document.

"So, you knew he was planning this?"

"Only through the grapevine, sir." Hudson gestured to the chair across the table and Ford took a seat.

"And what do you think, Commander?"

"Honestly, sir? Something like this would typically be denied."

"But…" Hudson was very careful to keep the irritation out of his voice. No one on this crew ever asked to speak freely.

"But, well Lucas is not just any science officer."

"Ensign Wolenczak already gets preferential treatment because of his situation."

"Yes sir, and he also gets preferential targeting because of it, too."

Captain Hudson and Commander Ford both grew quiet. Images of Lucas with guns pointed at him or unconscious on the floor swam through their minds. For was right, protecting Mr. Wolenczak was hard work.

"So you think I should allow it, then?"

"Sir, I think his request is just a formality and won't really affect what the ensign does one way or another."

"You think he's already started, then?"

"I've helped him improve his aim." Ford stared at the table. "He made the request after we returned from the Russian Missile incident."

"So you thought that giving an ensign unauthorized training was a good idea?"

"No, sir. I thought that if Lucas was going to be playing with guns then there were worse people he could learn from. My saying no wouldn't have stopped him and I don't want for Lucas to feel like he can't come to me with requests."

"You think I should authorize it, then?"

Commander Ford met the Captain's eyes, took a deep breath, and then nodded.

"Even his request to be trained as a fighter pilot?"

Again Ford nodded his eyes hardening.

"I just can't believe he would make this request after…after what happened to Freddy."

"Sir, I think it's because of her that he made that request. We all miss the Lieutenant, both as a friend and professionally. And after what happened to Brody…all of this has affected Lucas more than he lets on."

"He's not even twenty, yet, Johnathan!" Ford sat back, eyes wide in shock. It wasn't often that the captain raised his voice or used first names.

Ford stood. "According to his UEO record he is 29. You've heard my opinion, Captain. Permission to be dismissed?" Ford didn't wait for permission, striding to the door.

"If I deny this, would you still train him, Commander?"

Ford stopped, but didn't turn back. His voice was cold when he spoke next. "Any word on Mason Freeman, sir?" He paused at Hudson's sharp intake of breath and took the opportunity to open the door a crack. "Lucas inspires a lot of passion in people, Captain, and it's not always friendly. I'll be on the bridge if you need me."

The door clicked quietly closed. Captain Hudson sighed again and rubbed his temples. He pushed Lucas' request aside and pulled out Mr. Piccolo's current progress file. He'd gotten the letter from the UEO this last mail run and now was as good a time as any to deal with it. He punched up the bridge on the com system.

"Yes captain." Tim's cheery voice answered and a vein stood up on Hudson's forehead.

"Have Warrant Officer Piccolo paged and sent to my quarters."

"Yes sir." The cheer and hope left Tim's voice as he replied.

"Oh and O'Neil?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Could I have a few moments of your time after your shift ends?"

"Of course, Captain. Piccolo's on his way, sir."

"Very good, Hudson out."

The captain quietly read through the report, occasionally making a mark with a pen. He underlined all attempts at advancement Tony had made, and how many times he was denied. As the numbers added up he gained a new respect for the ex-con. Few soldiers had been held back as often as this man and kept such a good attitude about their service. After eight months with this crew he had yet to catch up on learning everything about every man. He'd started with those files marked most urgent by the UEO and was struck again at how Piccolo had been slighted by them. A knock on the door again interrupted him. Without waiting for a response the door opened and a familiar head stuck through the space.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Ah, Piccolo, very prompt. It's open." A smile spread across the captain's horrific face and he stood to greet the man who was fast becoming one of his favorite subordinates. "Close the door behind you."

Piccolo's face looked concerned, but he did as he was told, coming to stand across the desk at attention. Tony's eyes widened, but he didn't flinch as the captain rose. Hudson was very careful to keep his face neutral as he slowly circled the warrant officer.

"Looking sharp, Piccolo."

"Thank you, sir."

"Though I don't know why we even bother making a name tag for you."

"Sir?" Piccolo's mouth dropped open in shock as the captain took his name tag from his shirt.

"Have a seat." Both men took their seats on opposite sides of the table. Tony fidgeted nervously while the captain shuffled his papers in front of him.

"You've been logging a lot of hours in the fighter lately."

"Only until I got them both destroyed, sir. I've mostly been in the simulator, lately."

"I thought you read the full report on that incident?"

"I did, sir."

"Then you understand that the destruction of both vessels was through no fault of yours."

"Yes, sir. Sorry sir."

"However it is about that mission that I called you here."

"Sir?" Piccolo looked a little nervous and Hudson rushed to get his point across.

"Your new rank is Lieutenant, Squad Leader. Enclosed in this envelope are your new orders and responsibilities, please read them carefully."

"I'm being promoted again, sir?"

"I feel that you have earned it, Tony."

"Thank you, sir, but what about Lieutenant Commander Kimura?"

"Her rank is yet to be determined."

Piccolo nodded and a moment passed in awkward silence. "Was there anything else sir?"

"Just a few more questions if you don't mind." Hudson looked up from the two documents he was inspecting.

"You've been spending a lot of time in the simulators?" Piccolo nodded again. "Sometimes up to 17 hours a day."

"I don't really keep track. It could be that much." Piccolo shifted uneasily in his seat.

"Well, it appears you have discovered a way to be in two places at once, Lieutenant."

"Sir?"

"Would you like to share your secret with me?"

"Not really, sir. I made a promise to someone."

"Ensign Wolenczak perhaps?"

Piccolo sighed and stared down at the table. "I'm sorry, sir. I take full responsibility for this. Please leave Lucas out of it and it won't happen again."

"You two are close, Piccolo?"

"Sir?" The captain just raised his eyebrows and waited. "Well, sir, I've watched the kid grow up. He's like a younger brother. We bunked together for over a year and my couch is always open to him."

"Has he used that couch a lot, lately?"

"I don't think he likes his new room, sir. Mine is closer to the moon pool and Darwin has more room in my windows."

"Has the ensign spoken with you about any requests he had planned on making?"

"A little, sir."

"And what's your opinion, soldier?"

"Sir?"

"Speak freely, Tony."

"Well, sir. I think every man should know how to defend himself. And honestly, I think Lucas needs it more than most."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I'll take it under advisement. Is there anything else on your mind?"

"Um, yeah, quite a bit, actually." Piccolo bit his lip and blinked quickly to clear his eyes. Hudson pretended not to notice. "You've done a good job, Captain. You don't pry and you give us time to…to catch up. But, I think maybe we need some outside help."

"We?"

"Those of us who lost 10 years. It's hard. We've been coping, but I think some of us are starting to bang our heads against the wall."

"What exactly are you suggesting?"

"I don't know…I'm not the brightest person here, but I'm trying. Maybe some doctors or counselors for some of us to talk to."

"I'll put in the request today."

"Thank you, sir." Piccolo stood to leave, saluting and turning to the door.

"Lieutenant?"

"Sir?"

"Congratulations on your promotion. Draw up a training schedule with Lucas. I want the real numbers on both of your simulator runs."

"Thank you, sir."

"And Tony…thanks for making the request for doctors. I've been kind of wondering about it, but no one would give me a straight answer on whether it was needed."

"Anytime, Sir."

Captain Hudson looked at his watch and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He had an hour and a half before O'Neil's shift ended, just enough time for a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

Commander Ford made it halfway to the bridge before he stopped. He stood for a moment in the hallway as curious crewman swirled around him, making their way to someplace or other. He had almost come to a decision when Dagwood turned the corner with his mop and saw him standing there.

"Commander?" Ford turned with a smile at the voice.

"Um, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Um, okay." Dagwood went back to mopping and Ford stared at him, suddenly struck by the urge to confide in someone.

"Hey Dagwood."

Dagwood stopped mopping and looked up. "Yes?"

"Have you ever had to help someone, but leave them alone at the same time?"

"Um, lots of people have asked Dagwood to go away."

"That's not what I meant. Has anyone asked you to let them think?"

"Oh, yes. Lucas and the Captain and Tony…"

"What about when they are sad and you want for them to feel better?"

"Yes, they have asked Dagwood, then too."

"And what did you do when they were sad?"

"Dagwood said no, not going away until you better. Sometimes Dagwood is sad, but someone always makes feel better."

"Thanks Dagwood." Commander Ford briefly laid his hand on the dagger's shoulder before striding back down the hallway.

"Um, you're welcome." Dagwood went back to mopping, making his way to the bridge.

- -

A knock at the door caused Lonnie to jump, her pen skimming over the paper and ruining the letter she had been writing. She quickly shoved the stationary into a drawer and wiped at her eyes.

"Come in."

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"Oh Commander." Lonnie stood quickly to come to attention. Ford shook his head and she abandoned the gesture, just standing as he closed the door behind him. "Jonathan?"

"How are you Lonnie?" He kept his voice gentle and made no move to touch her. She smiled and moved to embrace him. His eyes widened in surprise, but he held her warmly and with a smile.

"I'm better, now. Still thinking, but better." She whispered into his ear as she laid her head on his shoulder. A few moments passed with neither moving before Lonnie pulled away. "So, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be on duty."

"I am. I just finished a meeting with the Captain and I thought I'd see how you are before heading to the bridge."

Lonnie turned around and sat on her bunk, wrapping her arms across her chest. "How was your meeting?"

Ford was surprised at the relief that flooded through him when she asked him instead of dismissing him. He hadn't realized he'd missed her so much. "Fine. I have a feeling Lucas will be asking you for a favor soon?"

"The captain approved of his request?"

"Yes."

"But why me?"

"Just a hunch." She nodded in response and an awkward silence filled the room. Ford shifted on his feet. "Well, I guess I'd better get to the bridge." He turned and grabbed the doorknob.

"Jonathan?" He looked back at her, distress plain on his features. "Was there something else you wanted?"

"That leave we requested together is coming up soon." She smiled and he pressed on. "I was just wondering if you still wanted to go together or if you'd prefer I make other plans."

She stood slowly and he turned to fully face her, forgetting that he was about to leave. As she stepped forward, he found himself copying the move and they met in the middle. Lonnie's small deceptive hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him close. He met her kiss, pulling her thin frame against him with an urgency that took both their breaths away.

Ford groaned when his PAL went off, but kept on arm around her waist when he answered it. "Ford here."

"You're needed on the bridge for docking authorization, sir." Tim's voice sounded cheery enough and the commander sighed.

"I'll be right up." He looked down at the woman in his arms and smirked when she shrugged.

"My shift starts in a few hours anyways." She squirmed loose and grabbed her PAL off the desk. "Let's go."

As she flipped off the lights he remembered that she hadn't answered his earlier question. "So…"

"Oh. About leave. I believe we promised to hit the slopes together."

"That we did, Lieutenant." Together they headed to the bridge.

- -

Few faces looked up as the Commander and Lieutenant walked on the bridge. Lonnie patted Lucas' shoulder as she passed him on the way to his station and the young man looked up with a smile. She returned Piccolo's wink with one of her own as she put on her headset. Ford immediately asked for a situation run-down.

"We are cleared for docking, sir. Captain Hudson requested a landing party meet in launch bay C in 4 hours."

"O'Neil, Wolenczak and Henderson convene at the launching bay at the appointed time." Ford ordered.

"You're not going, Commander?" Tony piped up.

"Captain Hudson will be going." He smirked as O'Neil's shoulders fell.

Lucas got up from his seat and walked to the commander. A few words were exchanged quietly between the two before Lucas approached the communications chair. Tim stiffened as a hand came to rest on his shoulder and Lucas bent down to whisper in his ear. "Why don't you go ahead and take off half an hour early, Tim. I can take over for you."

"My shift isn't over."

"Command Ford said its okay."

"Thanks." He patted the young man's hand and slid out of the chair. Henderson flashed him a smile as he stood to leave and the commander nodded. Dagwood patted his shoulder as he left and Piccolo gave him a small thumbs up. Ford's voice carried out down the hallway slightly as he left, but he tuned the man out. With an hour still to go before his meeting with the captain, O'Neil made his way to the moon pool with a heavy heart.

Darwin wasn't in the moon pool when Tim arrived, but he knew that if he sat at the edge and waited his friend would show up soon. He wondered why both he and Lucas would be assigned to the landing team. It was unusual for him to be assigned and he couldn't help but worry it was some kind of punishment. Despite the captain's anger, he wasn't sorry for what he had done and he was a little angry himself that he was facing disciplinary action over something that would most likely prove to be hugely beneficial in the future. The notion of resignation had been on his mind a lot lately, ever since they returned. He doubted Captain Hudson would have trouble finding a replacement and would probably welcome the opportunity. A small wave of water sloshing over the side of the pool and wetting his current sitting spot interrupted his unhappy thoughts.

"Tim, play!" The dolphin's happy voice chattered out of the speakers.

"Ugh, Darwin, you got me all wet!"

The dolphin ignored the outburst as Tim reached forward to rub the porpoise's head in greeting. "Play! Play!"

Tim checked his watch and sighed. He had enough time. He looked around for the usual ball that Darwin liked to toss around. "Where's the ball, Darwin?" Tim jumped when the ball came flying at his head in response.

"Mr. O'Neil, I wasn't aware your shift was over, yet." Tim cringed as another figure floated into view in the moon pool. This was the absolute last person he expected or wanted to see right now.

"Lu-" He stopped at the captain's raised eyebrow and continued. "er, Mr. Wolenczak wanted a go at the communications chair and Commander Ford released me early."

"Why don't you slip on a wet-suit and join us. The ensign here is up four points and I could use a hand."

"Play!" Darwin shouted again.

"Yes, Darwin, play." Tim agreed and eyes still wide in shock he stood to go get changed.

The water was cold as usual on his hands, but his wetsuit kept him warm. His surprise at finding the captain playing with the dolphin was still evident on his face. "Did you refer to Darwin as ensign earlier, sir?"

"Yes, I did." Hudson lazily threw the ball so Darwin could chase it. "When I first came on this boat, the idea of a fish being an officer made me laugh. But he's proven me wrong. He deserves his rank."

"Thank you, sir."

Captain Hudson glared at O'Neil. "I am not such an unreasonable man, Mr. O'Neil."

"I didn't think you were, captain." Darwin brought back the ball and Tim threw it again.

"I've decided on your reprimand, Lieutenant."

"Is this really the appropriate place, sir?"

Captain Hudson shrugged. "It's not so bad as you may think. You can sign the paperwork later."

"Yes, sir." The game was played in silence for a few minutes before Tim spoke up again. "Sir?" He paused as Hudson looked his way. "What is to be my punishment?"

"Ah, well in light of your actions you will have your bridge schedule cut back to 35 hours a week and be assigned menial work."

Tim caught the ball and held it. Darwin bumped at his waist. "Menial work, sir?"

"Yes, considering your skills and relationship with the Chaodai refugee I have decided to place you in charge of her well-being and adjustment to the ship. All reports having to do with her welfare and any information she gives are to be prepared and submitted by you. During this period your authority will be that of an ensign, but your rank will remain unchanged."

"Does this mean Heiko will be officially joining Seaquest?"

"I think it's safe to say that her trial period with us will be substantial."

Tim threw the ball and Darwin darted after it. "Thank you, sir."

Hudson nodded and swam to the edge of the pool. He pulled himself out as Darwin raced back with the ball.

"Oliver play?" The computerized voice asked.

"Later, Ensign. I need a nap."

"Oliver sleep. Tim play?"

"Yeah, Darwin. I can play." Tim listened to the captain's wet footsteps make their way to the locker room and breathed a sigh of relief when the door closed. For the first time in days a genuine smile spread across his face as he threw the ball again. Perhaps the captain really was an alright, guy. The door opened again and he heard the familiar clack of combat boots on the tile.

"See you at the landing bay, Mr. O'Neil."

Tim ignored the ball Darwin was pushing towards him. "Uh, yeah, see you there."


End file.
